


Morning Cuddles

by HEXXUS



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEXXUS/pseuds/HEXXUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Mmh, ten minutes,” Tony whined and the hold he had around his man tightened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cuddles

”Tony. Tony, it's time to wake up.”  
  
Tony finally awoke from the voice calling to him. He opened his chocolate brown eyes slowly only to squint because of the sudden bright light that shone in through the windows. When his eyes had adjusted, he found himself gazing upon the most beautiful angel he'd ever seen – at least that's what he thought.  
  
”What?” Steve said, finally breaking the silence between them. ”Do I have something on my face?” he continued with a small chuckle and Tony couldn't help but smile. He could really get used to waking up like this, he thought.   
  
A humming sound left him and he shook his head, ”Nope, you look as handsome as ever,” he said and searched his way closer to the other to relax into his warmth. His arm snaked its way around Steve's waist and Steve let out a small laugh. Oh, how he loved the sound of him laughing. He felt the other man's larger hand over his arm, felt it slowly travel up to his shoulder and then up into his thick hair to caress his scalp with circular motions. Tony's eyes fell shut again and he sighed, enjoying Steve's touch and the addicting warmth of his embrace.  
  
”Tony,” Steve called again after a minute or two of silence. ”We need to get up.”  
  
”Mmh, ten minutes,” Tony whined and the hold he had around his man tightened. ”Please? I don't want to get up just yet.”  
  
Steve sighed with a shake of his head, totally defeated. There was just no way that he could deny the Genius. Tony always managed to melt his heart by acting so adorable and clingy and for the love of God, he will definiately be the end of him.  
  
”Fine,” he said as he gave in and pulled his partner close to his own body and burried his face into his dark, disheveled hair. ”But only ten minutes.”  
  
Tony smiled, feeling incredibly pleased with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is roughly based off of this:  
> http://i50.tinypic.com/9jlyer.gif
> 
> First fic here on AO3, hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
